The Unexpected Truth
by MoMo23
Summary: Rin is an assassin out on her own mission:to kill the one who murdered her village when she was 7. what will happen when she finds him. how can she fall in love with him. Its M so i can do wateva i want to it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

ten years ago

"Ha HA!, mommy, mommy look I've found a flower!", a 7 year old girl said as she held her flower up so her mother can see.

"That is a wonderful flower Rin. Where did you get such a beautiful flower?", the mother said in amazement.

Just then a loud scream was heard throughout the village. Rin's mother feared the most.

Rin's mother took her by the hand and leaded out towards the chicken coop.

"I want you to stay here until I come to get you. Promise me you would not move from this hiding spot?", the girls mother said as she placed her young daughter in a stack of hay and covered with hay until she was well hidden. "Do not make one sound!", the mother demanded her daughter as she left to find the other villagers.

All of a sudden, Rin heard screaming and crying coming from the village. She began crying for she was scared and did not know what was happening. When the screaming and crying stopped, Rin was about to see what had happened to the village, but she saw two dark figures standing at the door.

"There's a live one in here milord", the smaller of the two figures said.

"Yes I know that" the taller figure said in his cold voice. He raised his sword towards the haystack.

"Don't you dare". The taller figure turned and to his surprise he had a survivor.

" I see you survived my attack.", he said without a single feeling in his words.

"Mommy", Rin cried to herself.

The smaller figure heard the cry for it's mother. Before Rin could say another word she saw the figure strike her mother with his shiny blood covered sword.

"Let's go Jaken", the taller figure said as he took one final look at the hay stack.

"But my Lord, what about the…" Before the smaller figure could say anymore he was interrupted by the cold voice of the taller figure.

"I don't care, if you want to kill it then be my guest.", the taller figure said in an even more cold voice which made Rin more afraid.

She got up from the haystack and saw her mothers cold and lifeless body on the ground. "Mother", she cried out loud. The taller figure walked out of the coop before Rin could see his face.

Present day

Rin was kneeling before a river as she was catching dinner and washing her clothes. A shadowy figure walked by and she stood. She could hear the wind blowing and the voice of two people.

_Rin had grown up to be an assassin, she killed demons who she believed could have killed her village, for this reason she hated demons and wanted to vanquish them from the face of the earth. _

Quickly she got dressed in what dry clothes she had. She quickly left camp in hopes of returning. She drew her sword at the passer Byers to her surprise they were demons and not just any demons. They were Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"stop where you are demons", she held her sword towards Sesshomaru.

"you're not worth my time, you petty human.", Sesshomaru said in his cold voice.

Rin lowered her sword for his voice sounded familiar.

"Where have I heard your voice before?", she asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't think we have met before if we did, you probably would be dead." Sesshomaru said looking past her.

"Come along Jaken". he said as he walked past her.

"Jaken, I've heard that name before.", she thought to herself.

She wanted to find out more about this mysterious demon and his companion for she feared they were the ones who killed her village.

She quickly ran back to camp. As she lay there under the stars she dreamt of that horrid day.

"his voice, that name, it sounds so familiar", she thought to herself when she had awoken from her nightmare. "I must find out if it is him. The one I must destroy to avenge their deaths.", she said as she sat up.

As she sat there, under the stares. The picture of the faceless figure from her past appeared in her head.

"what shall I do if it is him, I don't know how to kill a demon that destroyed an entire village. Is it even possible for a girl like me to destroy a powerful demon.", she had second thoughts about wanting to kill the demon who killed her village.

As she lay there dreaming, she dreams of her mother and how she trained for the day she would kill the demon. When she awoke it was day.

As she was getting ready to hit the roads again a sinister plot came to mind. "what is almost everyone's weakness…. _LOVE . _what if he was to fall in love with me, then he wouldn't want to hurt me. But how can I be sure this is to happen." she thought to herself with a devilish smirk making its way to the corners of her mouth. "first I am to be sure he was the one who killed everyone in my village. Then I'll make him fall in love with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She packed up camp and went the path she saw Sesshomaru took last when they met paths with one another.

"I'm sure I can catch up to him before he goes too far. I really hope my plan works.", she thought to herself as she ran to catch to Sesshomaru. She then stops

"wait, what is my plan again?!" she thought to herself almost in a panic.

_First she was going to try to get a way she could travel with them. She was going to dress in a kimono and pretend to trip when he is watching and pretend to twist her ankle. Then she was expecting him to help her and carry her to the nearest village. (As an assassin she has to know all surrounding areas, that is how she know how long of a walk it would be to the nearest village). After that she would observe him and his companion to see if they meet the description she remembers from that day. After that she is to owe her gratitude to him for helping her and tell him a sob story about her not having any family and she would like to travel with him. And if that doesn't work, she is to follow him like a lost dog does a stranger. No matter what he had to fall in love with her._

"Lord Sesshomaru, where might we be headed." Jaken said as they came near the edge of the village. As they walked through the village Rin was trailing not far behind. Keeping in mind not to let them see her.

The villagers all feared for their lives as Sesshomaru and Jaken was passing through.

"why are they here? Please just go and leave us alone." Jaken heard the villagers talking about them.

Just then a man ran out in front of Sesshomaru.

"you will not hurt my village", the man screamed at Sesshomaru.

"out of the way you old man", Jaken said trying to push the man out of his path.

Then, other villagers decided they step up to him and defend their village. Some of them tried to attack Sesshomaru. Without any effort, Sesshomaru took down the men that attacked him. The rest of the villagers were scared half to death while others tried to fight him. He ended up slaughtering the entire village in the end.

"that was pointless", Jaken said trying to make joke out of this. Sesshomaru walked away without paying any attention to Jaken.

Rin saw the entire thing, she scared but she told herself she had to be strong.

Rin was still following them, waiting for them to leave the village so that she can begin her little plot.

After Sesshomaru and Jaken left the village, she decided to wait until they were at least half into the forest to begin her scheme. After they were half way through the forest, Rin decided it was time to begin _Operation LOVE_. She began to walk along the edge of a flat rocky-like hill. When she saw them she pretended accidentally fall of the rock and sprain her angle. Unfortunately she literally sprained her ankle.

Jaken saw her fall, "wow look at her fall", he thought to himself.

As she was falling she screamed to identify that she fell.

"Milord, should we go see what that was." Jaken asked.

"No, there's no point." Sesshomaru said as he walked away.

But milord!" Jaken pleaded. Sesshomaru just walked away.

Jaken noticed that he was going to be left behind so he scurried to Sesshomaru 's side.

As they were walking, they were stopped by something on the path. It was the body of a girl in an orange kimono with flower print. Jaken ran to her side.

"oh my, miss, are you okay." Jaken asked concerned.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and took out his sword, Tokegen. He pointed the sword towards Rin.

"who are you?", Sesshomaru asked.

"My name is Rin and I sprained my ankle can you please help me" Rin said looking at him with big wide honey brown eyes.

Sesshomaru knew she was the girl from that day. The one that wants to kill him.

"why should I help you, human." he said in a very cold voice.

"because it's the right thing to do." she told him, hoping he would help her.

"Jaken", Sesshomaru said.

"yes milord", Jaken said wandering what he wanted.

"lets go". As soon as Sesshomaru said that Rin was sure he wasn't going to help her and that he was going to leave her there.

"but milord, if..", before he could finish Jaken was interrupted.

"if you are to help this human than do as you please, just don't bring her along or I will kill her." Sesshomaru said with a kind of possessed look in his eyes. Then he walked away not bothering to stop to see if Jaken was going to help her.

Jaken called for Ah-un so that Rin can be carried to the nearest village. Jaken thought of turning around and taking her to the village they just left, but if he was to do that he wouldn't be able to catch up to Sesshomaru. So he put Rin on Ah-un's back and they began to catch up to Sesshomaru.

As night fell, they set up camp about half way to the village.

"thank you so much for helping me, even though your master disapproves of it. Umm… what is his problem, why don't he like me", she said in an innocent voice.

"he hates all humans no matter what and don't forget the fact that you tried to kill him, though not really an effort", he said as he nodded.

Just then Sesshomaru came out of nowhere

"we're dropping you off at the village, don't try to follow us, Jaken why did you help this human, you went against me",

just then with a swipe of his sword he chopped Jaken in half. Then he walked away.

Morning came and Rin was up early, she couldn't stand due to her ankle so she crawled over to Jaken. He was alive to her surprise.

"how did you get back together!", she said in amazement.

"milord spared my life , he said killing me is no point, so he let me live, but he punished for me disobeying him." Jaken said

"but how did you disobey him" Rin asked .

"I helped you" Jaken said.

"but he said you could", Rin said confused.

Just then Sesshomaru walked over to the two.

"pack up camp, we're leaving", he said then walked away in the direction of the village.

"this is going to be a piece of cake", Rin thought to herself.

She hopped on Ah-un's back as they began walking towards the village. They managed to catch up to Sesshomaru, who walked ahead. As they came nearer to the village Rin thought of new plan to get the truth out of Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rin sat in the house of the doctor in the village.

"well you will be okay, but I suggest that you try not to walk on it for a while", the doctor said.

Sesshomaru and Jaken had taken off after they dropped her off in the village.

"milord, don't you think we should wait for Rin?", Jaken said.

"she is nothing but a human and a burden, she'll get in my way, and she will slow us down , so no we shouldn't wait on such a thing." Sesshomaru said coldly as he walked ahead of Jaken.

After a few hours, Rin decided she had to get back on her feet so that she can catch up with them.

"why are they leaving me", she thought as she tried to stand on her foot.

A couple of hours have past and Jaken and Sesshomaru was sure that they were far enough to rest for the day. Just then they heard the bushes rattle, Sesshomaru knew who it was. He sighed because he thought they had gotten rid of her.

"why did you follow us?" Sesshomaru asked the bush. Then a girl jumped out.

"because I want to be with you!", she said.

"what is that suppose to mean, human" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"that's supposed to mean I want to be with you that's all. That I want to travel with you." Rin said reassuring.

"you want to what?", Jaken asked surprised.

"to travel with you, I mean if its okay with you?", she asked Sesshomaru.

He sighed, then he walked away only to stop to answer her question.

"don't get in my way", Sesshomaru said in a sarcastically cold voice.

"what is that supposed to mean?" Rin asked Jaken just as Sesshomaru disappeared out of their sight.

"I have not a clue but if you want to stay here and figure it out on your own then be my guest." with that said Jaken went to catch up to Sesshomaru. Rin sat there for a while and decided that he meant she could come with them.

She ran after them before stopping because her ankle was starting to hurt. Jaken stopped because Rin had stopped.

"hurry up or we will leave you", Jaken said as rushed to Sesshomaru's side.

"okay I' m coming, don't rush me!" Rin yelled back.

She caught up to them as they were walking along the path.

As they got further into the forest, Rin was getting annoying.

"so, where are we going?" , Rin asked to Sesshomaru. But he did not answer, so she asked him again.

"where are we going, Sesshomaru?", Rin asked. That time Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned.

"we'll stop here to rest, then you can stop being so annoying", Sesshomaru said icily.

They just so happened to stop near a lake, where Rin ran to get a sip of water.

"Jaken, go fetch wood, for it would be getting dark soon", Sesshomaru said as he walked off.

Jaken went to go get the wood like he was told to do. While he was out he spotted Rin near the lake. She was standing there holding a knife like object. She put it away in her bag that she had carried along. Then she took out a short sword, and began practicing her killing strikes. When Jaken looked up because a pinecone fell on his head, he noticed Sesshomaru sitting in the tree watching her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When night fell Rin decided that why wait he should be asleep. Should he?

"why are you hiding I can sense your presence", Sesshomaru said tom a hidden Rin.

"I couldn't sleep", Rin said trying to come up with a cover as to why she was snooping.

"I don't care", Sesshomaru said rather coldly.

She just stood there staring at him but he not staring at her. When he turned his attention to her, she looked the other way.

"what?", he asked rudely.

"nothing", she said in a childish voice.

"why do you want to travel with us so much", he asked keeping his voice the same.

"because", Rin said before storming off. She ducked behind a tree when he turned his attention in the other direction. Her heart was racing.

"no, I cannot have feelings for him, I cannot, even if it is just a crush" she thought to herself.

When the sun started to rise, Rin was the first one up.

"if I take my bath now while the sun is not fully risen, then I wouldn't be noticed and I can practice some more while I'm at it, I need to improve otherwise I wont beat him", Rin thought to herself as she walked to the lake.

When she arrived at the lake she decided to practice first and catch breakfast while she's at it.

"I will defeat him, I must." she said to herself as she swung her sword.

She stopped when she heard a noise like someone's laughing.

"well, you are skilled, but you cant defeat me.", the voice said as he revealed himself.

Rin was about to say something to demon but he attacked her. She swung her sword at him and missed.

"too slow" the demon said as he dodged her attacks.

"my turn, now", the demon said sounding childish.

Out of nowhere, a claw dug deep into her stomach and came out the other side. The lake started turning red from all the blood. She felt dizzy and couldn't stand. She dropped to her knees and just before the demon was going to cut off her head (this demon cut off the heads of its victims and eats them.)_(Gross, I know)_ the demon feel into the water making the water an more darker red.

When Rin came to, she was at the camp site.

"are you okay, Rin", she heard an annoying voice say, she instantly knew it was Jaken.

"yes I'm fine, how did I get here.", she said in a pained voice.

"if I hadn't saved you, you would be dead.", the annoying voice said.

Rin was laying there looking up at the stars and wandered.

"okay, if I was seriously injured, then who put the bandages on me, surly they had to see my wound, which meant that they saw me naked!", she thought as she laid there drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for the delay, but punishment took atoll, bad, very bad reportcard and very bad progress report!! I'm FAILING HEATH!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

As the dawn was nearing Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

"where are you Milord", yelled Jaken as he was looking for his lord.

"why don't we just go, cant he catch up later?", Rin said as she was getting irritated by the yelling toad.

"NO!", the toad man yelled. "he'll get mad and take it out on me.", he said as he began to quiver.

Rin pretended like she didn't care for what he just said, even though she really didn't.

"so Jaken since I am to be traveling with you guys, might I ask, just where are we going. I mean you and Sesshomaru don't actually just travel, like sight seeing do you? You must have somewhere that your heading to in mind, right?, she asked making Jaken mad at the many questions she just asked.

"look here girl, where we are heading is none of your business. Second, your not actually traveling with us, and another thing, that's Lord Sesshomaru to you, miss missy.", Jaken said irritated.

"miss missy?, umm, just asking don't shoot me", Rin said holding back a laugh.

"what?", is all Jaken got out before he saw Sesshomaru.

"are you feeling better Rin?", Sesshomaru said without a care in his voice.

"umm, yeah, so where exactly are we going?", Rin asked.

He didn't answer her question so she asked again.

"where are we going Sesshomaru?", she asked wanting to ask more but she was cut off by Jaken.

"that's Lord Sesshomaru to you miss missy.", Jaken said out of nowhere.

"Miss missy?", Rin said in an angry voice for having to be called that, especially in front of HIM.

"well then _LORD _Sesshomaru, where might we be headed?"

He didn't answer her instead he stood quietly. He stood there watching as an argument was about to begin between Jaken and Rin. He walked away without a word. Soon realizing that Sesshomaru was leaving he stopped his argument with Rin and ran after him.

"wait for me!", Rin yelled as she ran after the toad.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to stop or slow down for his companions. Even though Rin was injured he didn't even bother to wait for her.

Rin eventually caught up with Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"thanks for waiting for me you guys, that was really sweet of you to do that!", she said sarcastically. Not bothering to watch where she was going she bumped into Sesshomaru.

"you touched milord!", Jaken said shocked.

"so what!!!", Rin yelled at him.

Rin stopped what she was saying and stared at Sesshomaru, who showed no emotions of when she bumped into him, or so you think!!! He stood there , she thought he looked graceful and beautiful by the way the wind started blowing his hair. It made her blush. Her turned and saw her staring at him. She was turning even more red cause he was looking at her. She was eyeing him.

"look at his golden amber eyes, they show no emotion, but yet is filled with it. Look at his face so graceful and full of life.", she was thinking to herself.

She was treasuring every moment he was looking at her. Her heart was pounding and could be heard by his keen ears. She couldn't help but smile at him. He cocked his head to the side a bit that she didn't notice.

"why is she staring at me like that?", he asked himself.

"Rin, why must you stare at me with such a look?", Sesshomaru out of nowhere asked the unexpected of his question, Rin.

She was shocked, he just spoke to her, actually, just asked her a question she wasn't expecting. She had to come up with an answer, and quick!!! She couldn't come up with anything.

**To be continued: find out what her answer was and more in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own any Inuyasha characters: even though I wish I did, but I don't!!**

**I bet by now everyone's wandering why Sesshomaru has kept Rin alive, well to tell you the truth, I don't know why either.**

Chapter 6

Previously on The Unexpected Truth

"Rin, why must you stare at me with such a look?", Sesshomaru out of nowhere asked the unexpected of his question, Rin.

She was shocked, he just spoke to her, actually, just asked her a question she wasn't expecting. She had to come up with an answer, and quick!! She couldn't come up with anything.

**XOXOXO**

"Umm, umm, what?", Rin pretended like she didn't hear the question he just asked.

Sesshomaru said nothing, instead he walked away.

Rin was holding her breath, her heart was pounding and she could her it in her ears, she felt like she wanted to faint. She snapped out of her little shocked (A/N: aka. Drool) moment and followed behind Sesshomaru with Jaken in tow.

They've been walking around for nearly half a day, until Sesshomaru decided to rest for the day. (A/N: if he ever sleeps, does he?). They stopped at a clearing in the middle of the forest. Rin took it upon herself to rest her wounds she enabled when she was at the springs on their last stop. As she rested against a tree, she noticed that Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight, even though she just saw him a second ago.

"Where the Hell did he go so fast?", Rin asked herself as her eyes wandered around the campsite. She took note of her surrounding. "I wander if there's a hot springs near here?", she said out loud to no one in particular. Jaken so happened to overhear her question.

"Why do you talk to yourself, peasant? And I believe that there is no hot springs, so you will just have to suffer.", Jaken said to Rin, who looked up at him.

"Sorry, didn't catch that, can you repeat?", Rin asked earning a glare from a steaming toad demon. Rin tried to hide the smirk that was playing its way on her lips, but she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips.

"You think its funny?", the little toad fumed, making Rin laugh even more. She could get used to this. Jaken stormed away angrily.

Rin rose from her spot at the tree and began to walk any which way besides the way they came. She continued walking until she heard a noise. It was a faint noise. It sounded like, water, running water. She walked in the direction of the water and what she saw was beyond amazement.

The water was glistening in the little light from above. Her eyes scanned the water until they fell upon a figure standing in the middle of the water. She focused her eyes so she can see better, but all she was able to see was silver silk.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

**Haha, cliffy!! I know this is a short chapter, I just wanted to get a chapter up for now!! I left you guys at a cliffy!! Please review!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it's been forever! so here you go! For some reason, thought this was chapter 8! I had a huge folder with ALL the chapter in it! Misplaced it, and now I have to rewrite everything!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

All that was seen was silver silk. Standing a few yards in front of her was the powerful

The girl behind the tree couldn't help but allow her eyes to follow the glistening water as it streamed down the locks of silver. The moonlight glistened off the soft chest of the man behind the silver. Rin looked on in amazement as her eyes followed the drips of water down the man's chest to his abdomen, down to the entry into the water. Her face turns beet red as she realized what the water was hiding. "oh my god_!_" Rin says out loud barely audible. She quickly places her hands over her mouth out of fear he has heard her. Eyes widened in fear and amazement, she takes a deep breath. Holding her breathe as she feels a warm, wet sensation starting between her thighs. The sight of the beautiful man was erotic. Fearing he would notice she was there, she began, slowly, walking away from the beautiful man yards in front of her. Continuing slowly, she turns and runs off into the distance.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was hella short! But I made it short for a reason! Chapter 9 on its way soon! must put the finishing touches on it! WOOOO! **


End file.
